Dr. Whale
Dr. Whale is a character on Once Upon a Time. He makes his debut in the third episode of the first season. He is portrayed by David Anders and is the Storybrooke counterpart of Dr. Victor Frankenstein. History For events occurring before the casting of the Dark Curse, see Dr. Frankenstein. During the Curse Mary Margaret Blanchard is seen out on a date with Dr. Whale. He jokingly makes a comment about her wanting fifteen kids, but Mary Margaret refutes this by saying she is a teacher to fifteen children. She goes on to tell him about how she wants everything in a relationship such as marriage and kids, but then she notices Dr. Whale isn't even listening to her. Instead, he is busy ogling Ruby. Mary Margaret asks for the check, and the date ends on a bad note. After Henry's insistence, she begins to read the storybook to John Doe, telling the story of how Prince Charming chased the thief and they fell in love. As she comes to the end of the story, John Doe suddenly grabs her hand. She calls for Dr. Whale but when he checks the readings he lies and says everything was steady. He suggests that she might have dozed off and imagined things, and then tells her to go home and get some sleep. Once Mary Margaret leaves, Dr. Whale calls Regina Mills and tells her what happened, including the fact that Mary Margaret was involved and that there was some minor brain-wave fluctuation. ("Snow Falls") When David Nolan awakes and is discharged from the hospital, Dr. Whale is at his welcome home party that was thrown at Kathryn Nolan's house. However, David does not remember anyone there, which the doctor says is normal. Shortly thereafter, Dr. Whale runs into Mary Margaret at Granny's Diner and brags to her, "I'm a hell of a doctor, huh? No way he would have woken up on someone else's watch!" ("The Shepherd") Mary Margaret is heartbroken that even though David seems to have feelings for her as she does for him, he goes back to Kathryn. In her misery, she takes comfort in Dr. Whale. Emma mistakenly believes the flowers sitting on the counter of the apartment are from Sheriff Graham, but Mary Margaret admits she and Dr. Whale had a one night stand. ("The Heart is a Lonely Hunter") A few weeks later, when Ruby quits Granny's Diner and goes to the bus stop, Dr. Whale is shown trying to "help" her out. However, Ruby blocks his advances and insists that she is fine where she is, calling him a "lech" behind his back. Mary Margaret and Emma Swan approach him, and after a few gentle nudges from Emma, he leaves. Mary Margaret and Emma then take Ruby to Mary Margaret's house to stay for the night until she can find a job. ("Red-Handed") When David is brought to the hospital after his trek in the woods, Dr. Whale discovers that he had an episode, similar to the experience after he had just woken up from his coma and went to the Toll Bridge. David discovers that he did not remember anything and that it was very likely that he could have murdered Kathryn. He becomes distraught, and the mayor Regina Mills barges in. When Emma demands what Regina was doing there, Dr. Whale explains that she was still David's emergency contact, to Emma's disbelief. Later, Dr. Whale lets David go unwillingly. When Henry Mills is brought to the hospital after taking a bite of Regina's poisoned apple turnover, Dr. Whale is the physician that treats him. He tells Emma that Henry was not poisoned and that he cannot find a cause for Henry's reaction. It is then that Emma realizes Henry's belief about the curse was correct and magic caused his condition. ("A Land Without Magic") After the Curse After Emma Swan breaks the Dark Curse, Dr. Whale leads a mob of angry townspeople to Regina's house, where he demands she come out. When she does, Regina asks if he will kill her. He responds by saying she must suffer first. He backs away when Regina attempts to cast a spell, but gets up in her face when the magic does not work. As he moves to strangle her, David shoves him away from her, stating that she will not die. Dr. Whale snarls at David that he is not his prince, but backs down. When asked by David who he is, Dr. Whale responds that is his business. ("Broken") While David is busy looking for Mother Superior, Dr. Whale asks him, "Are the nuns still nuns, or can they, you know, date? Don't say it's me asking." Leroy comes bearing bad news about what happens to a person when he or she steps out of town—their Fairytale Land memories are lost. After witnessing Regina take back Henry at the town meeting, Dr. Whale is part of the group of residents who want to leave Storybrooke and forget his Fairytale Land memories. However, David's speech persuades him to stay. ("We Are Both") Dr. Whale approaches David outside of Granny's Diner, and is hit by David for the fact that Dr. Whale slept with Mary Margaret while she was under the Dark Curse. He then inquires of David if the Fairytale Land still exists, and if it does, do the other worlds still exist as well. David responds it's a possibility. Dr. Whale then breaks into Archie Hopper's office while he is in the middle of a session with Regina, and demands that Regina sends him back to his world, saying he must get back to his brother. When Regina responds she can't, Dr. Whale storms out of the office. Later, Regina goes to the mental ward at Storybrooke Hospital and finds a laboratory that has been smashed and destroyed. She finds Dr. Whale's bloodied arm on a surgical table and then finds Dr. Whale amidst the wreckage with a bandage tied loosely around his wound. She demands of Dr. Whale if he was able to bring Daniel back. Dr. Whale confirms this, but tells Regina that Daniel is now a monster. Later, he is seen recovering in a hospital bed inside the Hospital. After being released from the hospital, Dr. Whale is seen walking down the street with a bloodied cooler containing his arm. He goes to Mr. Gold's pawn shop and enters. He puts the cooler on the glass counter in front of Mr. Gold and demands that Mr. Gold reattach his arm. Mr. Gold then inquires as to why Dr. Whale went to great lengths to bring Daniel back to life. Dr. Whale says that he thought if he brought Daniel back, Regina would be able to send him back to his world. Then he would be able to help his brother, even though he did not do it right the first time and things went horribly wrong. Mr. Gold then demands Dr. Whale say it, and Dr. Whale begrudgingly responds, "I need magic." At this admission, Mr. Gold reattaches his arm, saying that it's a pleasure doing business with him as always, and calls him "Victor". ("The Doctor") Trivia *The name of his Storybrooke counterpart refers to movie director James Whale, who directed the movies Frankenstein (1931) and Bride of Frankenstein (1935). *At one time, he appeared to be pursuing a relationship with Mary Margaret Blanchard, despite his apparent boredom during their first date. He sent her a bouquet of flowers after it is stated that he and Mary Margaret had a "one night stand". ("The Heart is a Lonely Hunter") *Unlike most known characters in Storybrooke, Dr. Whale is not a native to the Enchanted Forest, but to another realm. Frankenstein/Whale's presence confirms that Regina was able to bring people from other magical realms to Storybrooke through her curse. Appearances pt: Dr. Whale es: Dr. Whale de: Whale fr: Dr Whale Category:Male Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters